Tech Missile Bunker
Neutral |role = Missile strikes |hp = 1200 |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 5 |groundattack = (Missile Strike) |cooldown = 7:30 (Missile Strike) |range = 5 (Missile Strike radius) |power = -100 |ability = Missile Strike |sound = From the Super Reactor (Red Alert 3) |artist = Nooze }} The Tech Missile Bunker is a neutral structure that, as its name suggests, provides commanders and proselytes who captured it with tactical ballistic missiles when captured by an Engineer. Note that the Tech Missile Bunker effectively prevents the owner from being auto-defeated when Short Game is enabled. Official description The Tech Missile Bunker houses a tactical missile and is a power weapon versus weaker enemy structures and units. Capturing it allows a player to fire a missile upon anywhere on the battlefield for a price and at the cost of power.Tech Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Missile Strike For a price of $1500, Missile Strike launches a tactical ballistic missile from the Tech Missile Silo anywhere on the battlefield which explodes with quite a force upon impact. The missile is quite effective against smaller structures and medium to light vehicles, although heavier targets can withstand the missile's power. While the Missile Strike's potency cannot match those of superweapons, it can at least be useful to destroy lightly defended enemy bases and weaken enemy divisions moving in to attack friendly forces. Overview The Tech Missile Bunker offers what most factions lack: a purely offensive support power. This makes the Missile Bunker a great asset to acquire for commanders who wish to weaken the enemy army or base directly before attempting to engage in battle. Though the missile launch can be heard by all players, they wouldn't know where the missile would impact. As long as the enemy doesn't react from the missile launch by pulling out their forces due to distractions (like an approaching army), the missile will surely hit its intended targets. The missile strike deals high damage to structures and units. One direct missile hit will leave a War Factory heavily damaged. When combined with a super weapon, it's capable of take out a Construction Yard at full health, dramatically turning the tide of the battle. Due to its power requirement and usual distance from bases, it is not recommended to capture the Tech Missile Bunker early on, as its owner would usually suffer from a power outage and therefore production speed will be reduced, which is a horrible penalty to experience in the early game, where speed is essential. It is also usually left undefended, so enemy forces that specialize in building demolition will be able to take it out easily, or even capture it for their own war efforts. AI behavior The AI will use Missile Strike similar to superweapons, so they will target any of the following, assuming they are not cloaked: * Construction Yards * Power providers (not on Hard difficulty), * War Factories * Tier 3 technology providers (e.g. Epsilon Pandora Hub) If all these do not exist, it'll target base defenses, then finally units. Appearances Cooperative * In Technologic, the 1st player needs to clear the way by letting an Engineer capture the Tech Missile Bunker at the bottom right corner of the map to launch a missile to destroy Battle Bunkers on a high ground. The bunker will self-destruct after 2 minutes, meaning that the Missile Strike can only be used once. Trivia * The sound when Missile Strike is loaded is from the select sound of Vacuum Imploder in Red Alert 3. References zh:科技导弹发射井 Category:Structures Category:Neutral